


Payback

by Anonymous1998



Series: The Horny Secrets in Hawkins [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Revenge Sex, will And Jen destroy troy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1998/pseuds/Anonymous1998
Summary: Yeah I know it’s been a while. I had some writers block and other shit but here’s a new chapter. I have no idea when or if I’m going to update the other parts of the series so no promises.Other than that. Enjoy





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it’s been a while. I had some writers block and other shit but here’s a new chapter. I have no idea when or if I’m going to update the other parts of the series so no promises.
> 
> Other than that. Enjoy

‘Oh Jenny. I'm gonna have some fun with you, you bitch." Troy smirked as he undid his pants, and underwear. Jennifer Hayes was still passed out, not aware of what was going on. He crawled on top of her and pulled her dress up, and took off her red lace panties. "I'll be keeping these." Troy said as he got off the bed, and put her panties in his jean pocket. He resumed his position with Jen. "Now, we have to take that pretty dress off."

Troy smirked as he raised her up, so he could remove her dress. Troy laughed as he unsnapped her red bra. He threw the remainder of her clothes on the floor. Troy laid her back down and looked at her body. "The fairy is so lucky. I bet he fucks you any chance he gets. I can't say I blame him." Troy smirks as he fondles her breasts, and pussy. 

He inserts 2 fingers into her, and hardens even more as he feels her wetness. He pulls his fingers out and climbs over her body. His thick, 6 inch dick hovers over her beautiful face. He chuckles as he lowers himself and rubs his balls and dick over her face, moaning at the smoothness of her skin. He opened her mouth and thrusted his dick inside, not caring that he was choking her. Troy began to pound her mouth, enjoying the gagging sounds coming from her throat. ‘Oh, Jen. I bet you wish the fairy was this big don’t you? Can you take all of me? We’re about to find out.’

Jen was not taking much of his dick. He pulled out fully before slowly pushing his cock in her throat. He could clearly see the outline of his tip in her throat. Eventually Troy managed to get his entire cock in Jen’s throat. She swallowed around him trying to subconsciously get air. He moaned at the feeling but wanted to finish in her tight pussy.

He touches her face. "I'm sorry, I have to do this to you Jen." Troy said. "But, it’s the only way I can be with you without the fag getting in the way." Troy continued. He smirked as he stuck his dick in-between her breasts. They were pretty big but he didn’t care what size they were. This was Byers’ girl and he was going to do whatever he fucking wanted.

He fucked and fondled her boobs with his dick, hands and his mouth for awhile. "Now it's time for us to really be together." Troy moaned as he pushed himself roughly inside her. Jen was still passed out, and wasn't aware that Troy was raping her.

Troy continued to rape her pussy. He wanted to inflict damage on her and so bit down on her fleshy breasts, leaving tons of welts. He kissed her lips while he mercilessly pounded into her. He pulled away and looked at we body. Her tits bounced with each thrust, and Troy could see Jen’s stomach extending.

Troy rolled his eyes as he came; his cum gushing out into Jen’s body as he unloaded into her.

Troy grinned knowing he wasn’t finished yet. He rolled her over and licked his lips at Jen’s sumptuous butt cheeks. Wasting no time, Troy lined his dick up with Jen’s tiny butthole and pushed in. The muscle held for as long as it could before Troy felt his dick slide halfway in Jen’s butt.

Troy gasped in pleasure at the heat and tightness of it. He thrusted his hips back and forth, stopping every once in a while to feel Jen’s butt cheeks flatten against his pelvis.

He continued to rape Jen’s arse and was about to come, before the door was kicked open. Troy felt something tackle him to the ground and continuously punched him in the face. 

‘YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!’ Will’s hands tightened around Troy’s neck.

Troy could barely fight back. The sudden jolt and impact of the floor caused him to be dizzy. The constant beating from Will eventually put him to sleep. Before Troy passed out, he heard Will speak. ‘You like raping someone when they can’t fight back, huh?’

The last thing Troy heard was Will pulling his pants zipper down.

**Author's Note:**

> Troy, you done f*cked up son


End file.
